yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mimio/WP
mimio is a brand name of a line of technology products aimed at the education market. The primary products are focused around computer whiteboard capture devices. mimio devices also allow users to capture all of the ink strokes that are written on the whiteboard. When used in conjunction with a video projector it turns the ordinary whiteboard surface into and a fully interactive whiteboard. The product line was originally designed by Virtual Ink. On October 4, 2006 Newell Rubbermaid acquired the mimio interactive whiteboard (iWB) product line. History The first mimio was introduced in 1997. In November 2008, a Graphics tablet was launched under the mimio brand. Technology The mimio interactive whiteboard is based upon a combination of Ultrasound and Infrared. Essentially ultrasonic pulses are timed as transmitted from the stylus and received at two points on the receiver. Through Trilateration the location of the stylus can be determined. Unlike traditional interactive board based technologies, such as Resistive Touch, the combination of ultrasound and infrared can scale from small whiteboard to very large ones. Trivia mimio is always spelled with a lower case "m". The original mimio product can be seen in the Spaceship Earth ride at Walt Disney World Epcot. See also *Mimeo (abbreviation of mimeograph) - a mechanical duplication device. The name mimio was likely chosen to evoke an association with this device. External links *EXPO mimio website *EXPO website *Sanford Brands website *Cnet.com review of the Mimio Xi. Mimio teknoloji ürünleri pazarında eğitim amaçlı bir satırı bir marka adıdır. The primary products are focused around computer whiteboard capture devices. Birincil ürünler bilgisayar beyaz tahta yakalama cihazları etrafında odaklanır. mimio devices also allow users to capture all of the ink strokes that are written on the whiteboard. Mimio aygıtların da kullanıcıların tüm bu beyaz tahta üzerine yazılır mürekkep vuruşları yakalamak için bekleyin. When used in conjunction with a video projector it turns the ordinary whiteboard surface into and a fully interactive whiteboard . Zaman içine sıradan beyaz tahta yüzey ve tamamen interaktif beyaz tahta turnike bir video projektör ile birlikte kullanılır. The product line was originally designed by Virtual Ink . Ürün ilk Sanal Mürekkep tarafından tasarlanmıştır. On October 4, 2006 Newell Rubbermaid acquired the mimio interactive whiteboard (iWB) product line. 4 Ekim 2006 Newell Rubbermaid Açık () ürün IWB Mimio interaktif beyaz tahta satın aldı. Contents Içeriği hide * 1 History 1 Tarihçe * 2 Technology 2 Teknolojisi * 3 Trivia 3 Trivia * 4 See also 4 Ayrıca bakınız * 5 External links 5 Dış bağlantılar [ edit ] History Değiştir Tarihçe The first mimio was introduced in 1997. İlk Mimio 1997 yılında tanıtıldı. In November 2008, a Graphics tablet was launched under the mimio brand. Kasım 2008, bir Grafik Tablet Mimio markası altında başlatıldı içinde. [ edit ] Technology Değiştir Teknoloji The mimio interactive whiteboard is based upon a combination of Ultrasound and Infrared . Mimio interaktif beyaz tahta Ultrason ve Kızılötesi kombinasyonu üzerine dayanır. Essentially ultrasonic pulses are timed as transmitted from the stylus and received at two points on the receiver. Aslında ultrasonik darbeler olarak kalemi aktarılan ve iki noktada alıcı alınan Zamanlı vardır. Through Trilateration the location of the stylus can be determined. Trilateration kalemle konumu sayesinde belirlenebilir. Unlike traditional interactive board based technologies, such as Resistive Touch , the combination of ultrasound and infrared can scale from small whiteboard to very large ones. Geleneksel interaktif tahta aksine, Rezistif Touch, ultrason kombinasyonu ve kızılötesi gibi küçük beyaz tahta den büyük olanlar için ölçeklendirilebilir bağlı teknolojiler. [ edit ] Trivia Değiştir Diğer bilgiler mimio is always spelled with a lower case "m". Mimio her zaman küçük harf "m" ile yazıldığından. The original mimio product can be seen in the Spaceship Earth ride at Walt Disney World Epcot . Orijinal Mimio ürün Walt Disney World Epcot de Spaceship Earth Ride görülebilir. Ayrıca bakınız * Mimeo (abbreviation of mimeograph) - a mechanical duplication device. Teksir ve Mimeo (kısaltma) - Bir mekanik çoğaltma cihazı. The name mimio was likely chosen to evoke an association with this device. Ad Mimio muhtemelen bu cihaz ile bir dernek uyandırmak seçildi. Dış bağlantılar * EXPO mimio website EXPO Mimio web sitesi * EXPO website EXPO web sitesi * Sanford Brands website Sanford Markalar sitesi * Cnet.com review of the Mimio Xi . Mimio XI Cnet.com inceleyin. Category:Computing input devices Kategori:Mimio